


A Night of Bad Omens

by kolidascope



Series: Penguinronpa Fantasy au [2]
Category: Club Penguin, penguinronpa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolidascope/pseuds/kolidascope
Summary: Ace has a bad feeling about the night. They can't stop thinking about something bad happening. Uhhhh yeah.
Series: Penguinronpa Fantasy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Night of Bad Omens

**Author's Note:**

> This is another major plot point in the fantasy au! Yes I'm writing out of order. Shut up.
> 
> Cast (For ages, go to Rookie's Downward Descent):  
> Royal Family:  
> Dot: The Queen of Penguina and the eldest sibling.  
> Ace: The second eldest sibling and the most responsible. Has a keen intuition.  
> Franky: The second youngest sibling and co-captain of the guard.  
> Rookie: The youngest sibling and a developing powerful psychic.
> 
> Captain of the guard:  
> Rockhopper: A former pirate with a heart of gold.
> 
> Castle staff:  
> Amy: The head maid and the siblings' old caretaker  
> Paige: The royal stable hand who trains all the horses herself.  
> Sam: The court sorcerer. Very powerful mage.
> 
> Polar Empire court:  
> Monobert: Emperor of the Polar Empire and the most powerful mage alive. Enemy of the kingdom of Penguina.
> 
> Not mentioned in story:  
> Aunt Arctic: The siblings' aunt. Died earlier on in the story at the hands of Monobert.  
> Sensei: The castle doctor and a highly practiced healer with a background in a monastery  
> Cadance: Court musician with a flair for performance in general  
> Gary: Royal inventor who’s commonly referred to as the mad scientist of Penguina  
> Rory: Royal event planner who handles the set up and decor of the events while Dot herself comes up with the festivities  
> Klutzy: The illegitimate child of the siblings' father who is currently brainwashed and serving Monobert.  
> Herbert: A large homunculus created by Monobert who is his second in command.

It was late into the night when Ace was walking down the south wing corridor of the castle, the moon hung high in the sky, casting light upon the princette’s worry stricken face. The sound of their footsteps echoed lightly as they made their way to their younger brother’s room. Every step they took, they took with bated breath. They had a feeling in the pit of their stomach that twisted and knotted and churned that would not go away, and they were beginning to fear that something was going to happen.

When there was a knock on Franky’s door at who-knows-o’clock, he groaned and rolled off his bed to answer the door. “What in the name of the gods is so important, you had to wake me up at this hour?” He yawned as he opened the door to see a panic stricken Ace. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Lock your door and don’t let anyone in until the morning, not even Dot, Rookie, or me.” Ace’s voice was laced with anxiety and fear as they wrung their hands nervously. Franky raised an eyebrow in confusion and gave Ace a pointed look.

He began to tell his older sibling that they were being paranoid and there was no reason to be so cautious, but stopped as he saw Ace jump in fright out of nowhere. “Franky,” they began, “please, I’m begging you. Lock your door. Something’s going on and I need you to be safe.”

Franky could see that this was distressing his sibling greatly and sighed in defeat. “Alright Ace, I’ll lock my door… Promise me you’ll be safe?”

Ace nodded solemnly and smiled slightly. “Yeah, let me just go check on Rookie and Dot. Sleep well baby bro.” Franky shut the door and locked it, leaning back against it and letting out a sigh.

_ Ace seemed really nervous. They flinched at nothing! And what did they mean something’s going on? Monobert’s been quiet recently… could Ace be suspecting something going on under the surface? _ Franky shook his head and decided to go back to bed.  _ If anything were to happen, Ace is sure to have everything under control. And Rockhopper never lets anything get past him. If Monbert were to try something, we’d know well before he could do any damage. _

With those thoughts in mind, Franky went to sleep again, slightly concerned.

***

Despite the late hour, Sam was wide awake. He’d been up all night checking the protection wards set up around the perimeter of the castle, as Ace had requested of him earlier that day. The wards all came up with the same results, no one had tried to tamper with them. And while that was good news, Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. Ace might not have foresight, but their intuition was beyond amazing. If they said something was going on,  _ something was going on. _

The sorcerer cast spell after spell to detect anything strange in the castle, trying to cover all bases, but he couldn’t find anything wrong. No one had snuck in, nothing was breached, there hadn’t been any magical attacks, hell not even teleportation attempts. There was only one way Ace could be right, and Sam refused to believe it. “No. It’s not possible. No one here would be a mole. Ace is just wrong this time. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“But it wouldn’t be the first time they’re right either, now would it my dear boy? It’d be such a shame if something were to happen to them because you were too slow to find out what was amiss in the castle,” a voice in Sam’s head chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down his spine.  _ Monobert! But how? There’s no way he breached the seals without detection! _

“I need to find Ace!” Sam dropped everything and ran out the door to his study, desperately trying to find Ace before Monobert got to them. “Oh gods, where are they?”

“Yes Sam, that’s right, run. Run as fast as you can to find your precious Princette. Imagine how Queen Dot will react to finding her sibling dead in the courtyard, drenched in a pool of their own blood?”

Sam grit his teeth as he tried to block out the taunts from Monobert that echoed in his head. Tears came to his eyes as he raced to the courtyard, hoping the emperor’s taunts left a hint to Ace’s whereabouts. His feet slammed on the tiled floor, thudding loudly as he tore through the castle, frantic and afraid. “What did you do to them?” he cried, as he reached the courtyard only to find it utterly empty.

“Oh my dear boy, I haven’t done anything. I’m nowhere near the castle! My little puppet on the other hand…”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. 

“No…”

“Oh yes. Someone in your castle has fallen prey to me. Not even your home is safe from my clutches. I bid you good luck, you’ll need it if you’re going to save Ace. Farewell,  _ my son _ .”

***

In the dead of night, one of the castle staff woke up in a cold sweat. While they couldn’t quite place what had happened, they knew their dream bode ill intent. All they could remember was a voice calling to them, beckoning them to join it. The staff member looked around their room, searching for their candle to light their way as they decided to get a small snack to ease their nerves.

They slowly got up from their bed and walked over to the nightstand which held the candle they were searching for. They grabbed a match and struck it, lighting the candle and illuminating the room. As they shook out the match, the flames of the candle suddenly roared, rising up and filling the room with immense heat. Their mind went blank as they stared at the flames, falling into a trance.

“The time has come, grab a knife and kill that princette. They pose the most threat to my plans!” Monobert’s voice echoed in their mind.

“Yes, my liege,” they drawled, not fully aware, nor in control of their actions.

They exited their room, quietly creeping down the hall to the armory. They cautiously walked past Rockhopper’s room being extra careful not to wake the former pirate. As they passed, they heard someone running through the courtyard, their steps loud and frantic. The staff member stood still, holding their breath when they heard Rockhopper shift in his sleep.

After a moment, they heard no more movement and continued on to the armory. Slipping in once they arrived, they grabbed a dagger, the candlelight reflecting off the blade. They pushed the hair out of their eyes and stared at their reflection, smiling ever so slightly. And with that, they set off.

***

Ace was walking back to their room, having finished warning their siblings. Rookie had ended up wanting to stay with Dot out of fear of being alone. They walked quickly and silently, taking care to listen to the sounds around them. Their heart pounded in their chest, threatening to burst out as it picked up pace.  _ Someone was coming _ .

Ace pressed up against the wall, waiting as the footsteps approached. A figure rounded the corner and before Ace could register who it was, they leapt forward and tackled them to the ground.

“AACK! ACE WHAT THE HELL?” Amy’s voice rang out into the night.

Ace quickly pushed themself off of her. “Amy I’m so sorry! What are you doing up at this hour?”

Amy brushed her nightgown down, standing back up. “I could ask you the same thing… I was getting some fresh air. I couldn’t sleep. I’ve felt uneasy all night.”

“I have a bad feeling about tonight. Please, go back to your room. I’ll make sure everything’s alright,” Ace said, grabbing one of Amy’s hands. “Please stay safe.”

Amy nodded silently and turned back to go to her room. The princette looked around before continuing over to Rockhopper’s room to alert him.

“Ace? Is that you?” a voice called. Ace stopped in their tracks and turned in it’s direction.

“Paige? What are you doing?” Ace cocked their head, noticing Paige holding an unlit candle.

The stable hand laughed lightly, passing the candle to her other hand behind her back. She walked over to Ace, smiling sweetly. Something about her seemed off to Ace, and they backed up a bit.

Paige reached out and grabbed Ace’s wrist, pulling down and yanking them closer to her. “Ace, I’m afraid you’re too late.” Her hair fell in her face, casting an ominous shadow in the light of the moon.

Ace tried to pull their hand away, but Paige’s grip was ironclad. “T-too late for what? Paige, what’s going on?”

The woman said nothing as she began to pull her other hand out from behind her back. Ace caught the glint of a blade and their eyes widened. They stomped down on Paige’s foot, making her let go of Ace in shock. Ace jumped back as Paige wildly swung a dagger at them, running backwards to put distance between them without turning their back to her. Paige grit her teeth and lunged for Ace who ran forward and slid under her as she leapt through the air.

Paige fell to the ground with a thud and pushed herself up and began to give chase. The two tore through the halls, Ace too afraid to put anyone in danger to call for help. Ace turned a corner and looked over their shoulder to see Paige not too far behind. Ace ran into the ballroom, hoping to lose her in the drapery. Paige followed them, stopping at the doorway.

The princette heard her stop and turned around confused.  _ Why had she stopped? _ Paige began to laugh as she stared Ace down, grinning madly. “I had fun chasing you, but this ends now.”

In one motion, she managed to throw the candle holder up to the ceiling, knocking out one of the rods holding some of the drapes up. Ace had no time to react as a heap of heavy fabric fell onto them, knocking them down and keeping them pinned.

As they struggled, Paige calmly walked up to them, knelt down and grabbed ace by the collar of their shirt. She yanked them forward and plunged the dagger into Ace’s abdomen, twisting it as it sank deeper into their body.

Ace gasped in pain, struggling to get her off of them. Paige yanked the dagger out, blood spurting from the wound, soaking the floor and curtain. Ace was fighting to hold onto their life, breathing heavily and eyes wide with pain. They began to cough, blood coming up and filling their throat.

“NO! ACE!” Sam’s voice rang out in the night as he ran up to the ballroom, finding the gruesome scene. He fired a blast of magic, flinging Paige to the side and knocking her unconscious. “Ace, come on stay with me!”

Ace’s vision began to swirl, stars dotting their peripheral view. They were gasping for air and their sight was starting to fade in and out as Sam ran up and started to pull them out. “I’m… s-s-sorry…” they choked out, reaching for the sorcerer’s hand. Before Sam could grab it, Ace fell limp, their eyes closing and their breathing slowing.

“No, no, nonononononono! ACE!”


End file.
